


We live

by juicymats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Spoilers, fluff ..ish, healthy coping mechanisms tho this time around!, implied unhealthy coping mechanisms, kinda angsty but its not heavy, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: Fear and courage, joy and sadness.





	We live

**Author's Note:**

> wooosh...not a lot to say.. ive fallen in love w these three and i cant go back..
> 
> their dynamic is super fun to write and i hope others can see how fun it is too!  
> a lot of dialogue practice..because im not great at it. sometimes it is hard to be like, would this chara say this? idk!  
> uploaded on mobile as always so, if there are problems forgive me..

The sun harshly glares into Ouma's face as he slowly opens his eyes.

Calm and quiet permeate the air, and nothing could be heard besides the gentle breaths of the ones sleeping in the bed with him. To his right, Saihara. To his left, Momota.

He had ended up sort of living in Momota's house, after tagging along with Saihara when he was invited. Whether he was wanted or not, he was too exhausted to overthink it. He sat up, to get a good view of the two. He almost didn't want to get up. The heat radiating off of them was a comfort in itself.

In the sunlight, they both looked wonderful.

Saihara rests with no worry, his face devoid of creases, his usual unsure quirk of his brow nowhere to be seen. Momota snores lightly, without a care in the world, his constant cycling of expressions is paused for the moment. It was relaxing.

He thought for a moment, that their cuddle session had helped him wake up without feeling a weight on his chest. Sighing, content, Ouma lets himself fall back on the bed again. The warmth was intoxicating and all he wanted to do was just lay down with them forever.

Time passes, Ouma finally decides he should get up. Upon trying to pry his partners from him,  
he feels an arm wrap right back around his waist.

"....Come back. Don't go."

Saihara groggily remarks. Ouma attempts to move, but he's locked in. "...Saiharrraa-chaaan!" He whines. "You're awfully clingy today."

Ouma gets a light glare in return, but the arm locked around his waist relents. Saihara had been touchy lately, with the both of them. As if they would disappear if he let go. Ouma doesn't doubt that's probably what the raven haired boy thinks.

A deep groan is heard, and the tallest occupant of the bed stretches involuntarily. Momota opens his eyes, resting them on the two in front of him. The silence stretches with just them staring at each other before Momota's tired expression turns into a tired smile.

"Just what are you two doing?" He laughs.

"Saihara-chan wants to confine me to this bed forever."

Momota laughs again before pulling Ouma out of the way. He grabs Saihara and presses his lips against his forehead. The smaller of the two sputters, putting his arms in front of his red face to cover it after Momota pulls away.

Ouma sticks out his tongue. "How rude. Fine!" He huffs. "You two can have your gross love fest!" He hops off the bed, heading straight to the door.

"Oh no you don't."

Arms wrap around Ouma from behind, and he feels a few pecks on his cheek from Momota. Grumbling, Ouma squeezes out of the grip, opening the door.

"A few kisses isn't enough, I won't forgive you!" He yells. "Go make me breakfast instead!"

As he leaves, the other two follow behind him.

Momota's house was arguably, the most comfortable of the trio. Ouma's apartment was stuffy and without proper cleaning, while Saihara's was a little too clean and located in the middle of nowhere. Thus, the choice was decided. Galaxy print rugs were scattered throughout, along with small knick knacks on display, some displaying objects that had reminded Momota of his classmates from the game.

It was homely, and a good show of effort on Momota's part. He had adopted an attitude similar to his own in the game. Ouma guessed it was a tactic to make it easier to get used to him out of the game. It's pretty effective, even if you can tell how forced it is on most occasions. Still, he's trying. If Ouma did the same thing, the others surely wouldn't recieve it well. On bad days, just how much Momota is keeping inside shows pretty easily, resulting in irrational words and impulsive actions.

He always seems to have people there to help him through it, though.

Ouma makes his way down the stairs, observing the decorations. His heart felt slightly lighter at the sight. The three had gravitated toward each other, he wasn't sure how. The participants' relationships were still slowly being patched, but they had silently agreed it'd best to stick with each other. Momota made quite the effort to make amends, surprisingly. Whether it was for his forced positive visage, or something else he was afraid to think about too hard, he didn't know.

Saihara was relieved when Momota invited him along with them. The tallest of the trio didn't elaborate why, but Ouma had a feeling he already knew. The three had formed somewhat a bond since then, and now, they were practically inseparable.

The kitchen is wide, with counters all along the edges, ready for whatever meal will be prepared on it. Instead of Momota reaching for ingredients though, Saihara decides to do breakfast today. After the last disaster with Ouma and Momota, he probably wanted to prevent it from happening again.

"There is..no way..I'm letting you two cook." Saihara says.

Ouma shrugs. "Fair." He says this at the same time that Momota stammers. "H-Hey!"

Fondly rolling his eyes, Saihara pulls out the griddle from a low cabinent. Cooking is always something relaxing to him. Then again, most household chores were great distractions for him. With his newfound company, though, they tried to help him out with the chores as much as their attention spans could handle. Momota and Ouma had soon admitted the cleaning helped ease their nerves sometimes as well.

Content, Saihara pulls out the pancake mix after he turns on the griddle, setting it to an appropriate temperature. He grabs a few eggs and milk to add to the mixture. After stirring the milk, eggs, and the mix, he lets the mixture sit for about three minutes. He can feel the eyes of his companions watching him from behind. He turns to them as he reaches into a drawer for a spatula. "Why..don't you two set up the table?" He asks after a beat.

The two nod and scramble to do the task. They were constantly moving people, it'd make sense they were fidgety and eager to do something. Grabbing the now ready batter, he pours just a little to fit about six pancakes on the wide griddle. Waiting for the bubbles to form on top, he pulls out the bottle of syrup. The two had quite the sweet tooth, and he knows they love to put loads of sugar on their pancakes. Momota was already pulling out strawberries and whipped cream to go with it, while Ouma reaches for the chocolate syrup.

Shaking his head, Saihara goes about flipping the rest of the pancakes, and places them all in a dish together. He ensures that he uses all the batter by making a good number more, until he is content with the empty bowl. Pushing the dish to his partners, he grabs some pancakes of his own. "Breakfast is...served.." He trails off. It was supposed to sound light and confident, but he was tired and wasn't in the mood.

Thankfully, the two don't comment and reached for their food. The three had come to watch each other when it came to eating habits, though it was very subtle and no one actually declared this aloud. It was almost like a game, the one who'd be caught skipping one too many meals, or something of the nature, would be in charge of running errands on the event they don't do it together.

Ouma reaches over for the whipping cream, but he can't quite reach it. "Hey, Momota-chan! Can you pass that, pretty please?" He asks, a hint of mischief anyone can see from a mile away. Momota eyes him skeptically, before silently passing the can to him. A moment of silence passes before Ouma reaches over and sprays the cream on the tallest one's hair and nose. Sputtering, Momota grabs the can back.

"Hey! You little--" He never finishes this sentence, though, as he is too busy reaching for a weapon of his own. He grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup and pours it all over the cackling Ouma's head.

Now it was Ouma's turn to sputter. "That stuff sticks, you know!!!" His hair looks much greasier with the chocolate mixed in. Bellowing a laugh of his own, Momota reaches for a few strawberries and places them on his shorter companion's head. "There. Now you're a real treat." Ouma, red faced, reaches for the bottle of actual syrup.

Momota gulps.

"Don't put that anywhere near me." He threatens. It falls on deaf ears, though, as Ouma giggles and comes closer. He pushes his hand on Momota's face as he pours the syrup over him.

"You're so sweet, Momota-chan!"

The play on words is terrible and Momota is groaning with mixed emotions. He seems like he's having fun but dreading the moment they have to clean this mess.

Saihara watches with amusement at the two, before the last bit causes him to laugh a bit. A real laugh, an involuntary one he couldn't stop. He snorts a little too. The other two whip around to hear the sound. They suppose, even with the mess, it's worth it to share a moment of joy with one another.

"Saihara-chan is being cute again."

"Shuichi's always cute.."

Embarassed, Saihara looks down at the counter, fishing for his fork.

"You two better shower. We arn't going anywhere with you looking like..." He trails off, giggling a bit. "That."

Momota and Ouma simultaneously stick their tongues out. They really worked in this strange kind of sync, despite their differences. Saihara didn't mind it one single bit.

The two relunctantly head up the stairs, set to clean themselves up. Saihara takes care of the mess in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

  
The trio prepare themselves for the cold winter season. Matching jackets, all different colors. Groceries were a priority now that the week is at its end. Their own little tradition started sometime ago, they go out and buy the supplies and food they needed together. The car they had was about average, just something to make getting around a bit easier. Saihara chooses to park in a spot closest to the entrance.

"Ugh, Ouma..I can still feel the stickyness in my hair..." Momota whines, running his hands through his hair.

The smaller boy huffs. "You'll manage! My hair still smells like chocolate. Wanna smell it?" He grins and sticks his head out to Momota.

The taller of the two sticks his tongue out. "Eugh, no..."

Saihara laughs as the trio walk into a nearby convience store they visited every week to replenish their stock. In the beginning, going out in public was hard to do, especially with stores like this. The area was a mix of many different people. Luckily, Danganronpa fans stayed away for a while after a few bad incidents. As a result, on days where they dont even bother with disguises, they get through places with little trouble.

It isn't long before Saihara's favorite people get up to their antics again.

Ouma bounces up and down. "Hey, hey, Momota-chan!" He grabs a nearby shopping cart and wheels it towards the two. "Push me around in this!" He exclaims.

Momota rolls his eyes, but grabs onto the handles anyways. Ouma hops inside the cart, with all the zeal and enthusiam of a child. It's something that warms Saihara's heart. Momota pushes the cart swiftly through isles accompanied by Ouma's excited yelling. A few minutes later, the commotion stops adruptly.

Saihara catches up to see them being scolded by an employee. Huffing, Saihara holds the handle instead.

"You can stay in there, Ouma-kun. Be a little bit quieter though, okay?" He gently chastised.

Ouma nods excitedly. Kaito hangs his head in shame from being caught up in the moment. After a few seconds though, he returns with his usual vigour.

"Alright! What's on the menu today?" Momota asks.

Saihara wonders why he even bothers asking, when they get the same things every week.

Ouma begins rocking back and forth in the cart. "How about we switch it up this week! I'm feeling risky."

Saihara contemplates. Well, it couldn't hurt. "..Alright. You're both in charge." He chuckles.

The pair's eyes light up with delight. Saihara is used to being the one in charge of grocery lists and such, so it is a nice break to leave all the thinking to his partners. Ouma giggles before reaching out of the cart to grab various snacks.

"Ouma-kun..." Saihara starts.  
  
Momota reaches for a box of donuts nearby. Saihara sighs.

With the cart filled with more of a variety of sugary snacks than usual, and standard grocery foods, the trio make their way out of the store.

"You know, one day they're just going to kick us out." Saihara comments.

The two somehow laugh mischieviously in sync. The raven haired boy just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, smiling slightly. They work together to put everything in the trunk of the car.

The ride home was silent, but it was comfortable. The three of them had gotten used to each other's presence, being able to lapse in silence pleasantly. Momota stares out the window, acknowledging the chilling weather. He turns in Ouma's direction as they're both sitting in the backseat.

"Hey..we still doing the thing later?" Momota asks.

Ouma eyes him for a minute before understanding dawns on his face. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah!"

Saihara regards them for a moment. Did they plan something together? What could it be? When did they do that? The questions come to mind very quickly, as he grows more curious. He realizes he should probably pay attention to the road, letting the questions and wonder out of his head for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Despite the chill of winter, they end up taking a walk anyways.

A nearby park is a spot they've all come to visit from time and time again. People rarely came by, because it was so small, but they took comfort in it. The setting sun made for a peaceful atmosphere as they settle down in their usual spot.

Momota pulls from the few snacks they had gotten, taking out a packet of gummy worms. He settles down in the grass and the others follow suit. He wraps his arms around Saihara and Ouma pulling them closer to him, so they're huddled close together.

"Hey, Momota-kun...do you really still like...?" Saihara inquires, trailing off. He hopes he wouldn't have to say it aloud.

Thankfully, he understands. "Like space? I don't know. I have a lot of bad associations, obviously." He responds. "But...for some reason I can't help but be fascinated by it."

"Mmm. I kinda have the same thing, but with....crime." Saihara reaches for a gummy worm, chewing it anxiously. He had recently picked up on reading mystery novels whenever he visited the library. It had become rather easy to predict what happens in the books, or which characters not to trust. He wasn't sure whether he felt good about it or not, and as always, Ouma can see right through him.

"You don't really feel good about that though, do you?" He says, spot on. Saihara sweats slightly, not wanting to answer. The other moves on though, considerate of Saihara's relunctance.

"I, for one, love the stars." Ouma says. "There are so many patterns and symbols..meanings and such."

Momota chuckles. "Never took you for the poetic type." Ouma scoffs in response.

"You're one to talk..." The shortest of them trails off, dropping his head down onto Momota's lap. Saihara eyes him before following suit, doing the same thing. Saihara laughs as Momota blushes.

"You guys mentioned something you planned in the car." Saihara comments. "What was it?"

Ouma hops right back up at that. "It's a surprise. You got them, right, Momota-chan?"

"Yep." Momota answers.

Momota starts to get up, holding both of their hands as he pulls them up. Ouma rushes to find the tallest one's bag, reaching for something. He pulls out three bats, all the same size. Ouma sticks his tongue out playfully.

"What are those for?" Saihara asks. His mind is blank of answers, he really didn't have the faintest idea.

Momota answers. "You'll see. It's getting dark, so we can start heading there now."

It's a cryptic response and doesn't really help at all in Saihara's case, but he goes along with it. Was it something for him? Is that why they kept it secret? The questions rattle around in his head constantly on their walk.

Their path disappears after a while, and only dirt and a seldom amount of grass are scattered about the area. It seemed like a place tucked away from civilization, abandoned on a hidden road.

It isn't for a while before Saihara is able to recognize just exactly where they were. The sun had officially set and the world was blanketed in a certain darkness. This place, where people's leftovers and trash are left behind.

"A...junkyard?" He asks, voice laced with curiousity.

Ouma bobs his head excitedly, pulling out one of the bats for himself. Momota reaches for a set of matches he brought along, lighting them before tossing them in barrels that lined a path through the yard. It gave the area lighting that Saihara thought looked rather pretty.

Reaching for a bat of his own, Saihara feels along the handle. Its been too long since he even touched things like this. Recreational activities were never his speciality.

Momota approaches him when he is done lighting the barrels, and grabs the last bat.

"Well, we were thinking of a good way to..." He hesitates, trailing off a bit. "..Blow off some steam."

Suddenly, it all clicks in the raven haired boy's head. He tightens his hold on the bat in his hands. Ouma starts getting fidgety in his excitement, bobbing up and down with the heels of his feet. "Ohh..! Is Saihara-chan going to help smash this place up?" He giggles.

Saihara lets out an exasperated sigh. "Is this the surprise?" He wonders aloud.

Momota grins at that. "Yeah! Trust me. Don't knock it till you try it." He amends, probably assuming the smaller one isn't too impressed.

Saihara chuckles a bit. The worry is subtle, but he can tell. "...Alright." He reassures.

He takes a small step towards a figure in the darkness. The flames from within the barrels light it up occasionally. A quite rusted and battered sign, presumably from a supermarket of some sorts. It's been here for a long time, he can tell. Abandoned, left behind, left here in this yard to crumble and decay. The sight of the ruined sign sparks something in him, he can't place the feeling, but it is strong and overpowering.

This sudden rush in him causes something to snap, and he raises the bat above his head, before bringing it down in a sickening snap of metal and shrapnel, flying everywhere around him.

Ouma and Momota, surprised, dodge the incoming shards. The smallest of the trio wolf whistles in Saihara's direction.

"Damn..!"

Momota laughs at the rare sight of Ouma being caught off guard.

Saihara seems a bit preoccupied, though. Breathing slightly labored, he stares down again at the sign. A large dent is branded on the side, but he's not satisfied with that. He wracks his brain hard trying to think. Think of anything. Think of everything. Why was he still here? Why was he still alive? Why does everyone still love someone who doesn't even exist? In the peripherals of his vision, he sees piercing golden eyes and a blush as red as the blood he remembers spilling from all of his friends, from the pool surrounding a hydraulic press, from the blood pouring out of someone's mouth, and suddenly-

He brings the bat up, smashing into that battered sign again, again, again, and again. He tears his throat screaming and yelling, even sobbing, frustrated at everything that is himself.

The other two take this as a cue to give him some privacy, and go about their own destruction.

Ouma finds a corner that's his usual spot. Ruined objects already smashed through by himself litter the area, he is content that no one had come by and messed with anything that was his. Everything in this spot belonged to him, it gave him a semblance of meaning, a slither of a feeling that he mattered, because he had to look after these things.

He tries to find something he hasn't already hacked through, before spotting it in a corner. Cars usually littered the yard on every spot, but they were tedious to bash through. Ouma, though, finds a particular one, rusted and falling apart. It would only take so many hits before the whole thing crumbled. It was perfect.

Ouma steels himself, lifting the bat over his head. His feelings and thoughts are a jumbled mess, but it is hard to keep it all in for so long. Yelling, he is torn between everything in the game. The mastermind, the hands around his throat, his stomach tearing itself apart, Gonta's invisible blood on his hands. The hissing of a press, overwhelmed with feeling, he slams the bat into the hood, it breaks right through, and a veil of dust spreads through the area.

Taking a deep breath, he goes at it again. The overwhelming thoughts and sensations rack through his body as he demolishes the rusted vehicle, a reminder that he is control. He did this. Nobody did this but him. No one is controlling him, no made up backstory.

The remains litter throughout the yard, as a content sigh goes through him. The process begins anew.

Momota, meanwhile, takes an area closest to the middle. Surrounded by a sea of ruined cars left behind, plants growing inbetween windows and crevices. It reminded him a little too much of the school they were trapped in.

He got an idea, albeit a bit of a dangerous one. A barrel, lit with fire stands in the direct center. He takes his bat and sticks it through the fire, almost like lighting a torch. The flames brew in the wind, moving as if it had a soul of its own. Moving on pure instinct, he brings down the aflamed bat onto a car door, affectively knocking it off its hinges, lighting the vines previously growing around it, as if hugging it. The flames spread to a degree, stopping when it hits metal. The inside of the car is alight with heat and, when he stops to observe, it looks very beautiful to him.

Grinning devilishly, he no longer has to keep up his invulnerable and unshakable image. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he repeats the process of bashing anything in with flora growing within it. Smashed stereos, parts for various machines now unrecognizable, desks smashed in, and plants glowing with red and orange, winter air helping the flames stay at bay.

Ouma, lying flat on the press. Harukawa, eyes ablaze with fury. Saihara, eyes and thoughts frantically trying to find someone, someone, him and Ouma. The initial doubt of Ouma's plan. Both of them believing in Saihara's detective skills till the end. Momota, foolish and stupid. The leftover junk is battered, dented, falling apart at the seams. The fire lights the entire center of the junction in a massive ring, burning in the midnight air.

Ouma joins back up with him after they put out the fires together.

"You know, you're super loud." The smaller one snips.

"So are you..." Momota mumbles, throat scratchy and spent.

"Buuuut..." Ouma goes on. "It is nice to hear. Makes me feel like we're all together, you know?"

Momota nods, chuckling.

The trio meet back up at the entrance, in a way. Saihara lays on the ground in front, face up, breathing heavy. Ouma bounces around until he is in the raven haired boy's face.

"Hey, done taking a nap, Saihara-chan?" He asks.

Saihara's mouth curls into something resembling a smirk. "It was very refreshing."

Ouma turns away, blushing at the expression directed at him. Momota bends down to grab Saihara by his arms, before pulling him up completely, and putting him over his shoulder. After a bit, Saihara dozes off.

They walk home, the bats worn and used, but kept in a barrel nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

The night stretches on as they arrive home. Ouma pulls the door open for his companion and the body slung around his shoulder to enter, and quietly locks the front door with a click.

Momota heads into the bedroom, where a queen sized bed, bought specifically for them to sleep together, resides. Ouma joins him to help uncover the sheets and gently place Saihara down.

The latter stirs a little as the other two enter the bed with him.

".. I love you both." He slurs.

Momota and Ouma flinch at such a bold declaration.

"Yeah..." Saihara turns, head leaning into his hands on the pillow. His eyes stay closed. "I'm in love with you guys...."

He keeps going. "You mean a lot to me. I want to stay here, with you both. We can.." He trails off, voice caught in his throat. "We can do things together. Wreck things together. Eat things together. Watch things together. We can sleep together, we can cry together, we can.." It's cheesy. He's rambling. He gets quiet. "..Love together."

Embarassed, Saihara leans back up, holding Ouma's hand with one of his, and holding Momota's with the other.

"If I hold onto you long enough, then nothing will happen to either of you." He says, voice shaking slightly.

Ouma takes a deep breath, letting go of Saihara's hand, but leaning over him, place his hands gently on the dark haired boy's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere...." He mumbles.

Ouma gently drags Saihara back into the sheets.

Momota follows suit, kissing Saihara gently on the cheek, laying his head on the smaller one's stomach. "I'm not either." He says, quietly, but firmly.

Suddenly, Saihara giggles. Then he's out like a light.

Ouma and Momota stay in their spots, quiet. The only sound in the room is their breathing.

"Let's stay together, Ouma." Momota says after a beat of silence.

The smaller boy tilts his head. He doesn't say anything.

Momota talks again. "I know you want to run away. You deserve to be loved, though..and..." He trails off, trying to find the right words. "Shuichi cares about you more than you think. I care about you more than you think. So.." He lifts his head up, looking directly into Ouma's eyes. "What do you say?"

Ouma shifts nervously. Being exposed like this really is infuriating. He's right, though. He can't help but feel like he isn't allowed to love. Allowed to be cared for. Yet, he was let in. Grumbling, he runs his hands across Saihara's chest, thinking.

"I'm not scared." Is all he says.

His demeanor betrays this thought, though. Eyes staying down, body shaking slightly from something more than the cold. Before Momota can get anything out though, he gets something of his own in.

"You're not the big positive guy you'd like people to think you are, Momota-chan."

A few minutes pass. Suddenly, Momota settles back down again.

"Let's just go to sleep." He says.

Ouma narrows his eyes. "You know, I just realized we're kind of similar." He says, not even a hint of a joking and light tone.

Silence holds its place in the room once more, then, the tallest occupant of the room finally answers. "..I guess we are."

Ouma, content with the answer, gets out of his position, grabbing Saihara's arms, wrapping them around himself. The taller of the two shifts, before pulling Ouma closer to his chest. Heart pounding, Ouma allows himself to close his eyes. It's scary, but also comforting. Being held like he belonged here, it brought a lot of terror and bliss at the same time.

Momota, observing what Ouma's doing, decides to do the same. He brings his arms around Saihara, lightly pecking his neck, before closing his eyes himself.

Ouma can see Saihara's mouth curl into a slight smile, like he's content, and sleeping soundily.

Mumbling, Ouma has to say one more thing. "... I'll stay."

Momota sighs, content, before whispering back. "..Me too."

They sleep with no trouble.

And another day begins anew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> thank you for reading, as always! i hope(really hope) people can appreciate these three, they're wonderful..


End file.
